The Princess Of Shadows
by Dawnsmorning
Summary: This story follows a prophecy set forth over a millennial ago. A girl faced with the choice of following her Heart or Her Gift. Along the way fighting the growing darkness within and a revelation of the past.
1. Preface

Hi. This is my first shot at a Supernatural Fic. I sadly do not own anything of there world. This story follows a prophecy set forth over a millennial ago. A girl faced with the chose of following her Heart or Her Gift. Please let me know it this is a good story and I love feed back all kinds. Cause they help me grow as a writer.

There's a trailer on my Profile page.

I don't really remember how I came to be standing here. Standing above the only father I had ever known. I couldn't even tell you if the sun was still out or having been chased away by the moon. I barely heard the words that the Preacher was saying about my father. The Man who was my father. I knew that not many people had come. We didn't know many, we kept to are selves. My father was a very superstitious man, always throwing salt over his shoulder. Keeping crosses and symbols around the house, warding off evil spirits. I never really thought that any of it could be true until that night. I feel as though I'm going mad. Could all my fairy tale dreams be true, could all my darkest nightmares be reality. And could it be that my father was really a warrior of the night, A protector of innocence.

The only thoughts in my head weren't even thoughts they were dreams, memories. I remember the day that Dad found me all lost and confused with no memory of before that day. I've tried looking back beyond the day my world changed. But every time I did I'd only see darkness. I'd only feel insecure and uncertainty. What could my life of held at such a young age that my mind stayed hidden. Was it my own sup conscience that kept it blocked or was it something else …. Someone else. Could I be a product of the things my father once hunted? Am I just a victim of a long line of victims?

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turn around I see the Preacher. He hands me my Fathers Cross then he takes my hands and says a little Prayer. I see his lips moving but for life of me can't hear what he's saying. He turns to leave and I look back at the grave. My fathers new home. I look up and out at the graveyard unsure what to do next. I was alone in the world my. Father had no close friends, no family to speak of. Where am I to go, what am I to do. I was never good with school, dropped out early. My Job as a waitress wasn't going to cut it. The house alone costs about 2 months pay just to keep in going one month.

I turn away glancing back only once. A final farewell to my Father. Then I walk on his Cross held tightly in my hand. I walk through the Graveyard. Through the rows of head stones of past loved ones. Some old, having live to see their Kids grow old and their grandchildren born. Having lived long fulfilling lives. Then there were young ones, cut down in their youth before they've had a chance to live. What was my father? Was he in the Old, the one's that were able to live out their lives. Or was he cut down …. Taking before his time. I wasn't sure. Truth be told I don't think I ever will.

When I reached the boundary of the graveyard I stopped. I knew that by taking that one step my life would change. I couldn't just stick my head in the sand, pretend I don't know what's out there. Somewhere something is celebrating the fact he got my father. For that alone I knew what I had to do. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Then as I square my shoulders I take that step onto the road leading to the house. I would pack with little I could carry and packed dads things. I had enough money to put them in storage. Then I would get out of town. For in the time that my father was lowered into the ground and my first step onto the road I knew what I needed to do. I'm going to track down that son of a BITCH who killed my father and make him pay. Who knows in the end I may kill him. Then again death is too easy and two peaceful for that bastard. I can't help the smirk that comes to my face.

"I'll make you beg for hell you bastard. I won't rest until you can't hurt anyone else." I whispered venomously to the night. In the heat of my anger I never saw the eyes following me as I disappeared from view or hear the words whispered after mine.

"Oh my young lovely, I'm looking forward to it."

OK there you go Please let me know if you want more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_4 ½ Years Later…_

There were some days like this one where I stop to think 'What has my life become.' Sitting here in some dingy diner in some backwater town watching people living their lives. Moving through their daily routines oblivious to what lurks just beneath the surface of their little picturesque lives. Every town had the same. There was always that server who gets your order wrong and the waitress who was like your grandmother. There were the young lovers hidden in a corner skipping class or work just to steal a few more hours. There was the lone cop on his coffee break and the cook who thinks his the next Mario Lanza. And for a few minutes I wish I was a part of that Picture but only for a few minutes because then I see the reminder of why I come to these towns. Why I remain in the shadows. For resting on my wrist was my fathers cross, the one given to me after my fathers funeral. So just like any other town I pay my bill and leave. Never leaving a trace.

Once I'm back on the road I replay the message. The message that brought me back. I held no love for the town I was born in. Partly for the fact I don't remember living here. I started remembering here and there after my fathers death. At first I thought it was just a dream but then I started having it every night. A little more complete each time.

_Dream:_

_There was a little girl no older then 5 maybe 6 she had long brown hair and a nice pink dress. In her hand was a doll wearing the same dress as her. She was walking down the street with a taller woman. The woman had short black hair that was wrapped in a bun and she was wearing a nice black dress. They seemed to be either going or coming from a nice party. _

_There was still a little light in the sky so you could see the houses fairly well. It wasn't a rich neighborhood by any means but they were nice. You can tell just by looking at them that this was a friendly place. There were toys out on the lawn and the smell of barbeque in the air. It was just as the two turned the corner that it changed. It was hard to see at first but the little subtle changes where there. _

_The air suddenly got colder and what little light there was before was gone. The woman holds onto the girls hand a little tighter unsure as to why she was suddenly so very afraid. She looks down at the girl reassuring herself that she's fine and safe. When she looks up again she comes face to face with a man with black eyes. She backs up dragging the little girl with her but the man advances on her and pushes her down. Separating her from the girl. _

_The little girl starts crying as two other men grab her from behind. She's looking at the woman tears rolling down her face "momma, momma…" The woman looks up and struggles to stand but can't its like a weight is pushing her down. The man with the black eyes looks down at the woman. "Well now its been a long road to fine you and now that we have what ever shall we do with you"_

"_Stop Bane, Boss what's the girl now. We don't have time for your games." A new voice called from the shadows. You couldn't see his face. But the voice was cold and calculating. The man standing in front of the woman looked at the voice then back to the woman._

"_Pity" He grabs her by the neck and a swift turn of the wrist snaps it. The sound was almost defining in the quiet of the night. The little girl started screaming, fighting to get out of the arms that bound her. _

"_Lookie what we have here. A fighter. Boss is gonna love this" Said the man holding her right arm. They started dragging her away the body of the woman already forgotten by the men. As they get closer to the voice in the shadows a faint noise could be heard. At first one could almost assume that there were lots of cars hidden from view. But then as then step into the shadow and come to the middle of the clearing you could see them. They looked like death. Razor sharp teeth and bloody claws. Their skin was peeling off there body's and there were patches of muscles showing. The girl stop struggling as she started at them. Their eyes were like the night sky unlike the deadness in the men's. Then all at once the rumbling stopped and they each let out a howl to the sky. _

_The little girl was then thrown to the feet of the man who has remained hidden by the shadows. She looked up and saw nothing but darkness. She was shaking but the tears had stopped. She looked so lost so frightened. The men that had grabbed her had faded back out of sight. The voice begin to speak and it was like the world had be silenced. Not even the voices of the night would dare speak. _

"_Well now the infamous Lost Child. We have been searching long a far for you little one." The little girl looks up at him tears running down her face but her cries were silent. "What of the Mother?". One of the men from behind step's forward._

"_We took care of her. She won't been giving you any problems." He say's with a smirk. The smirk falls from his face however when he see's the cold anger on the face of the Voice. _

"_You idiots. Did it accrue to you that there may be questions about her death and the girls disappearance." The malice in his voice was enough to have the others shaking. The voice raises his hand and all the men burst into flames. The little girl starts screaming once she sees the destruction and well the mans attention is on the burning men she runs into the forest and keeps running…_

I shake my head clearing the dream from my mind as I hear a car horn reminding me of the green light. I wave them off as I pull forward. I look back down at my phone, at my call list. There was only one number there. I had been calling for the last 2 weeks. Ever since I learned of where the beast was traveling. In the 4 ½ years that I had been hunting I have not once asked help from another hunter. I got the occasional Tip or lead from passing hunters I've overheard in bars. However this was the first hunter I had ever come to. The first hunter I ever felt I needed. Bobby Singer.

It was hard tracking down his number. People didn't know me especially here on this side of the board. I stay mostly in California sometimes moving up to Washington and the like. I'd never been this far south. Never thought I would be. After my father died I threw myself into research. Then after uncovering what little I could about my past I stumbled across a police record that reminded me of a dream and from that day my path was decided.

As I turn onto an old gravel road with the town center behind me and the outskirts ahead I was consumed by a sudden fear of the answers I was seeking. Did I really after all this time care what my past held. When I started out on that cold winter night it was to find vengeance on the thing that took my father. But with the knowledge I have gained about the work I do, plus the little snips of my past I've found, do I really want to face the shadow that has become my existence.

I pull into a small bed and breakfast on the edge of town. I grab my bag and make my way to the front desk. I had learned early on that I couldn't stand staying in sleazy rent by the hour rooms. Just wasn't my thing so when ever possible I stayed at a B&B. I walked through the white French doors keeping a close eye on the floor plan. Noting the exits and easily accessible hiding spots.

"Hello My I help you?"

I look to see a nice middle aged woman sitting behind the desk with what looked like a bees nest on her head. I give her a small smile and try to look away from her hair.

"Um yes please I was hoping you had a room available."

She smiles and does a little typing on her computer. Then after a few minutes she looks back up at me and nods. "Yes it looks like we have one more room ready it's a double I hope that wont be a problem."

I shake my head "No that will be fine" I hand her a credit card then smile as she hands it back. I took awhile to get enough guts to get a fake card but it became a necessity on the road. I take the key she hands me and head to my room. It was the last one down the hall which was fine with me. I had just placed the last of the salt line on the windows when my phone rang. I answer it after the 4th ring not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

"This is Bobby. I've been told your trying to get a hold of me"


End file.
